Double Trouble
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga is in charge of Enterprise and Zuikaku, what could go wrong.


Having the Americans on the base was not an easy thing at first but thanks to the constant and almost INSANE stunts of Zuikaku and Enterprise, most of the base had come to accept them. What with the constant challenges Zuikaku and Enterprise throw at each other had moved the adjustment along splendidly. The problem now was how much trouble these friendly challenges were. Somewhere on the base something is dented broken or burnt, and being part of the First Carrier Division it is her sworn duty to ensure that nothing brings shame to the carrier name. Ergo she must find the most likely culprits Zuikaku and Enterprise.

"Why must I be in charge of these two?" she lamented quietly to herself sure Zuikaku needed a firm hand to keep her in line since the younger carriers emulate her behavior. Still to think that those two would become such good friends in the short amount of time. I can still remember that glare Zuikaku had the first time they met. Never would I have expected that Zuikaku would push me out of the way to attack Enterprise then refuse to let her get near me or Akagi.

"Not bad Fifth." She mused at the memory, one of the many times she was reminded that Zuikaku was not the inexperienced carrier she had left behind that fateful day in another life. Though it is a blessing that Saratoga came first, that really was a blessing both in dealing with that situation and she has proven to be a reliable friend and a rather good cook. Kaga had spent many an evening talking with Saratoga over some tea and biscuits, Sara has an insatiable appetite for new recipes and maybe a little gossip.

Turning the corner Kaga found not only the reason for her earlier concern but the culprits as well, for there at the front of the arsenal was the burnt remains of two planes a dented steel door and a destroyed... Kaga was not sure what it was that was, lettuce maybe, destroyed but she knew a debris field when she saw one. That could wait she locked eyes on two figures running with buckets trying to put out the remaining fires on one of the planes.

"I told you, you were coming too steep!" one yelled.

"And I told you to break right!" came the response.

"I did!"

"I meant my right!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

Watching the situation she pieced together what most likely had happened, it had been a few weeks ago some fool had put the idea into their heads that they could fly since they had pilots in their crews and thus the memories and experience. This was indeed true. Problem with that is knowing how things work means they can use them but they did not get the or chose to ignore the memories that say just because you can does not mean you should. Taking a breath Kaga began

"ZUIKAKU ENTERPRISE WHAT IS THIS!"

The two carriers jumped being the lighter of the two, Enterprise jumped a little higher and was caught unconsciously by Zuikaku. Kaga restrained a laugh but a slight shiver ran down her spine at the sight of the two of the most famous carriers caught with a look of a deer in the headlights. Sometime Kaga wondered if she should get one of those smartphones.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

"I'm listening."

"Wait a minute, E I just remembered something!"

"What's that?"

"Kaga had the best pilots she could easily do it."

"You're right! This could work"

Kaga raised an eyebrow at the sudden exuberance from the two.

"Kaga-san" Zuikaku began "As the pride of the First Carrier Division you have the most experienced pilots of most of the carriers here and."

"You are not getting out of trouble with flattery Fifth."

Enterprise cut "No, no nothing of the sort Miss Kaga it's just that we lack the experience that you have to pull of a rather elaborate and complicated maneuver that might help us train our pilots."

"We tried ourselves but we lack your wealth of experience so we were wondering if you could take a look at something for us."

"...Fine, let me see what it is that caused all this trouble."

The two younger carriers shared a stealthy fist bump then showed Kaga the planed maneuver that had caused this problem in the first place.

 **xxx**

 **Sometime Later in the Admiral's Office**

 **xxx**

A bruised trio of Carriers stood before the Admiral who was gently massaging her forehead.

"Why are there three burnt planes, a collapsed reinforced steel door, and a destroyed...cabbage cart, at the arsenal right now."

Oh, Sara is going to love this one Kaga dreaded.


End file.
